A project of the magnitude of this Biodefense proposal involves complex experiments which require state of the art equipment in order to produce results in a timely manner. Each piece of equipment will be shared by two or more projects and will insure an active pursuit of all project aims on an ongoing basis. The equipment allow for further collaboration between the project leaders and their participating researchers. The addition of the graphics workstations will allow for the development of modeling and the sharing of information between those involved in the projects via a Website maintained by Brandeis University under the direction of Dr. Greg Petsko. Coordination - The coordination and overall leadership of the Equipment Core will be under the direction of Dr. Glimcher. She will meet regularly with all project leaders both individually and as a group to review issues related to the progress of each project and the overall program. Financial Management - The Equipment Core will play a key role in the overall project.